An electronic device such as a notebook computer, a printing device or a scanning device is usually equipped with a built-in communication module in order to transfer data or to be used as a network printing device or a network scanning device.
Conventionally, during the electronic device is assembled in the factory, the communication module is sealed and fixed within the casing of the electronic device. In a case that the communication module has a breakdown, the user fails to disassemble the communication module from the electronic device. In other words, the electronic device should be sent to the original factory, and thus the communication module is replaced with a new one. Consequently, the use of the conventional electronic device is troublesome to the user and increases the cost burden on the user. For solving the drawbacks, an electronic device with a detachable communication module is introduced into the market.
Hereinafter, an electronic device with a detachable communication module will be illustrated with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating an electronic device with a detachable communication module according to the prior art. For example, the electronic device 1 is a notebook computer. As shown in FIG. 1, The notebook computer 1 comprises a top cover 11, a base 12, a motherboard 13, an outer connecting part opening 14, a base opening 15, a communication module 16, a fastening device 17, and a bottom cover 18.
The base 12 comprises a lateral plate 12a and a bottom plate 12b. The motherboard 13 comprises an insertion slot 13a. The communication module 16 comprises an outer connecting part 16a, a cable 16b, a connector 16c, and a communication card 16d. The outer connecting part 16a has a wiring hole 16aa. 
The assembling sequence of the conventional electronic device with a detachable communication module will be illustrated as follows.
Firstly, an end of the top cover 11 is pivotally coupled with an end of the base 12, so that the top cover 11 is rotatable relative to the base 12.
Next, the motherboard 13 is disposed within the base 12, wherein the outer connecting part opening 14 is formed in the lateral plate 12a of the base 12, and the base opening 15 is formed in the bottom plate 12b of the base 12.
Next, the outer connecting part 16a is connected with the connector 16c through the cable 16b, the connector 16c is connected with the communication card 16d, and the communication card 16d is inserted into the insertion slot 13a of the motherboard 13. Consequently, the communication card 16d is electrically connected with the outer connecting part 16a. 
Moreover, the outer connecting part 16a is fixed within the outer connecting part opening 14 through the fastening device 17.
Afterwards, the bottom cover 18 is tightly fitted into the base opening 15 to cover the base opening 15. Consequently, the communication card 16d is isolated from the surroundings.
A process for disassembling the communication module from the electronic device and a process for assembling the communication module into the electronic device will be illustrated in more details as follows.
For disassembling the communication module 16, the bottom cover 18 is firstly detached from the base opening 15. Then the communication card 16d is disconnected from the insertion slot 13a of the motherboard 13, and the connector 16c is disconnected from the communication card 16d. Then, the fastening device 17 is removed. After the combination of the outer connecting part 16a, the cable 16b and the connector 16c is taken out from the outer connecting part opening 14, the process of disassembling the communication module 16 is completed.
Whereas, for installing the communication module 16, the cable 16b and the connector 16c are firstly introduced into the internal portion of the base 12 through the outer connecting part opening 14. Then, the outer connecting part 16a is fixed within the outer connecting part opening 14 through the fastening device 17. Then, the communication card 16d is inserted into the insertion slot 13a of the motherboard 13, and the communication card 16d is connected with the connector 16c. 
However, the conventional electronic device 1 with a detachable communication module still has some drawbacks.
As previously described, during the communication module 16 is disassembled by the user, at least four steps are necessary. That is, the bottom cover 18 is opened, the communication card 16d is disconnected, the fastening device 17 is removed, and the combination of the outer connecting part 16a, the cable 16b and the connector 16c is taken out from the outer connecting part opening 14. In other words, the user fails to quickly replace the communication module 16. If the user wants to disassemble the communication module 16 at the first time, the user fails to realize the operating way intuitively. That is, the process of disassembling the communication module is troublesome and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved electronic device with a detachable communication module in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.